An Annoucement
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Ladybug tells Chat Noir something important.
1. I'm pregnant

**For kiratheunicornyt on tumblr who really wanted number 27 of a prompt thing with Adrienette/LadyNoir.**

 **#27 "I'm Pregnant."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"I'm pregnant!"

Chat Noir, AKA Adrien Agreste, stared at his partner in shock, green eyes wide behind his mask. She…She was _what?_ But _how?_ Well okay, he knew _how_ but that wasn't the point. She was _pregnant!_

Meanwhile, Ladybug, AKA Marinette Agreste nee Dupain-Cheng, stood there with her hands clasped over her mouth. She hadn't meant to shout that out. He wasn't suppose to find out like this, not during a, rather pointless, argument during patrol. He was suppose to find out during a romantic dinner, with themed dishes to give him hints and maybe even that little onesie she'd been sewing for the past week. Dang it, she had a plan! And now he was just staring at her, not saying anything and oh god, he didn't want it! He probably didn't want her anymore! And now she'd be divorced and single mother and living back at home with her parents!

During her internal freak-out she didn't notice how her partner was slowly starting to smile. She was pregnant! They were having a baby! A Kitten! Or no wait…a catbug! Yes, a cute little catbug who would look her mom and be just so adorable! And yes it was going to be a girl, he just knew it!

A sudden sniffle finally drew his attention back to his wife and he noticed she had started to cry. Eyes screwed shut, she was trying hard not too as tears leaked out from under her mask. Adrien was instantly next to her and pulling her hands away from her face.

"Mari…Mari, it's okay."

"No, it not!" She wailed, "You don't want it! And you don't want me anymore! And now we'll separated and I'll have to do this all by myself! And-And-!"

Adrien quickly, yet gently, cradled her against him, trying hard not laugh at her crazy speculations, "Now that's not true, Buggaboo."

She sniffed and looked up at him, eyes swimming with unshed tears, "It's not?"

He smiled down at her, "Course not."

"But…you didn't react…"

"I was shocked! But not unhappy," He finally let a large grin take of his face before he suddenly swung her around in a loop, "We're having a baby, My Lady! A beautiful, little catbug!"

Marinette let herself laugh with him, relief flooding though her as she was now crying in happiness. She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he finally set her down.

"You're really happy about this?"

"More than." He leaned back just enough to lift her chin up with a smile, "Je t'aime, My Lady."

She grinned, "Je t'aime, Kitty." And then he kissed her soundly.

Marinette then pulled back suddenly, "And we are not calling it a catbug."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Come over here and make me

**Prompt request for my Bestie/Wife sword-of-romance. And this has now turned into a little drabble series XD**

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Come over here and make me."

Chat Noir glared at Marinette as she continued to sit on the edge of the roof, legs dangling. She merely looked at him smugly over her shoulder before turning back to look over Paris. She hummed and kicked her legs slightly as she ignored him, knowing how annoyed he was becoming.

This is what he got for being overbearing.

Okay, yes, she understood his reasoning behind his actions but that didn't mean she enjoyed being cooped up all the time. Especially since it was still very possible for her to moving around. Tikki even said she'd be fine during a transformation for a patrol, but did her husband listen? Nooooo.

So while he had gone off on a patrol, not that they really needed to, Hawkmoth had been gone for a few years now, she had climbed up to their roof for some fresh air. Even though it had only been a few months since her 'banishment' from the rooftops, she had missed being up high and overlooking her city. Of course, he had come home to find her there and demanded she move.

She couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face as she heard him huff and march over to her.

"Marinette. You shouldn't be up here. You could fall!"

"I'm fine, Chat. I'm just sitting here."

He huffed again, "Marinette. Got off this roof."

"As I said before, Make me."

He glared at her again before shrugging, "You asked for it." He then lifted her up into his arms and started walking away from the edge.

"Hey! Chat!" She cried out, "Chat! Adrien! Put me down! I was fine!"

Adrien didn't do as she asked even after he jumped down to their balcony and let his transformation drop. Marinette crossed her arms and pouted at him as he glared back.

"You know I don't want you up there."

"And I'm more than alright! I was being careful! Stop being so overbearing!"

"I'm not-!"

"You are! I understand you're worried! But…" Her voice soften as she relaxed in his arms, "I'm only three months pregnant, I don't need to be on bedrest or cooped up in the house all the time. I've barely begun to show."

Adrien sighed and finally set her down, keeping an arm around her as the other came to rest upon her small bump. "I'm sorry, Buggaboo. I know I've been a little…extreme lately. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, but you have to trust me to be able to take care of myself too."

"Fair enough and I do trust you, " He placed his forehead against hers, "But please don't go up on the roof without me anymore."

She smiled and kissed him, "Deal."


	3. You need to wake-up

**And a third installment! This a request over on tumblr from MerryFortune. The prompt was kind of angsty but I managed to twist it differntly and make it fit my theme from last night XD**

 **20: "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you. ...Mari?"

No answer.

"Come on, Mari. Please, wake up?"

Still nothing.

Adrien sighed and switched off the baby monitor as he gently bounced her infant daughter in his arms. He knew what he had to do to calm her down but as she was only two weeks old, he hadn't succsessfully changed her diaper without Marinette helping. And his dearest wife wasn't waking up. Not that he blamed her, they were both tired.

"Come on, Kid," Plagg yawned as he floated into the room, Tikki fluttering behind him, "It's a dirty diaper, not the end of the world. Just change it already."

"I know that, Plagg, but..." Adrien trailed off awkwardly as he watched the tiny spirit brush his tail over his baby's cheek, attempting to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, Adrien." Tikki said, soothingly, "You're not the first Chat Noir and Ladybug to have children. I can help guide you."

Plagg scoffed, still trying to distract his grandkitten, "It's been a hundred and fifty years since the last pair who did, Tikki. I think methods have changed."

"Not as much as you think, you grump. Plus I paid attention when Marinette did it."

"Alright, alright." Adrien sighed, gently laying his baby on the changing table, "Assistance would be nice, Tikki."

Plagg couldn't help the snicker that escaped him as he perched on the baby's head as Adrien started to change her, his attempts at getting her attention finally paying off, "At least it was only wet."

The blond glared tiredly at him before continuing his task, listening to Tikki's soft voice. Once done, he sighed in relief before picking up the now only sniffling baby. Her still watery eyes, slowly becoming green, were still trained on Plagg as he spun above her.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Plagg said as he gently bumped against the baby's head before purring.

Adrien didn't bother to reply as he made his to the rocking chair and sat down. He craddled his daughter gently as she continued to focus on Plagg. Chuckling softly as she soon began to fall back asleep with each rocking motion.

A little while later, found one hero, one child and two kwami asleep in the chair while the female watched from the doorway. Marinette giggled inwardly as she shook her head at the scene. Adrien slumped on the rocking chair, gently and securely holding onto their daughter, with Tikki in his hair while Plagg was still perched on the baby's head.

She walked over and softly removed the baby from his arms, "See, you could do it on your own." She then placed the baby back in her crib and turned the monitor back on. Marinette then kissed the side of Adrien's head, "Come back to bed, Kitty."

Green eyes opened slowly and he smiled sleepily at her, "As you wish, My Lady."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **All the fluff.**


End file.
